In My Arms
by NCISxBonesxOTH
Summary: *Brooke-Sam Centric* She's finally found her place, and a she has a mother who loves her and will never give up on her. FINALLY UPDATED! I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!
1. In My Arms

_Clouds will rage in  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash around  
But you will be safe in my arms  
_

Brooke smiles into the phone, and informs the woman on the other end, "I'm currently fostering a teenager, and its going great." Sam walks out of her room, quietly and listens to Brooke's end of the conversation. "Oh, no. I-I didn't know that this would complicate things."

Sam hangs her head and walks back into her room. She sits on the bed and looks around. This is the closest thing to a home and normal life that she's ever had. She knows that Brooke wants a baby, and she's the one standing in the way of that.

So she gets up and walks over to her closet and begins to shove clothes into her back pack, trying to hold back the tears. There is a knock on the door, followed by a voice saying, "Sam, can I come in?"

She quickly composes herself and looks to the window, Brooke had Owen bolt the damn thing closed, it was her escape hatch. Sam tosses the back pack in the closet and sits on her bed, grabbing a book to look like she had been reading.

"Yeah, come in," she answers, opening the book to a random page.

The door opens to reveal Brooke. A woman that is only a few years older than herself, but the woman she has come to think of as her Mom. She's afraid that everything is going to change again. She's scared to hear what Brooke has to say.

Without looking up from the book that she's not reading, Sam asks, "What's up?"

Brooke sits on the bed, and takes the book from her foster daughter and places it back on the nightstand. She turns her body to look at Sam. "It's just you and me, kid. The agency wanted me to chose between adopting a baby and keeping you. They told me that I couldn't have both you and the baby."

Sam nods, blinking back tears. "So, when do I leave?"

Brooke shakes her head, "I really wish you would quit asking me that question. You are not going anywhere. I chose you, Sam. I want you to stay. I told you earlier tonight that this house is now your house too."

"But you want a baby," Sam says, knowing that it's true. She's heard from Haley and Peyton even from Jamie about Brooke and Angie.

Brooke nods, "Yes, I do want a baby. I still have enough time to have a baby, Sam. I'm twenty-three years old and I can still have my own baby. But that baby will never be you."

"Why are not giving up on me, Brooke?"

Brooke smiles, the answer to that is simple. "I love you, Sam. Over the last month, you have become my daughter. I know that I'm not your birth mom, but I like to think that maybe you're still here and abiding by my rules, because somewhere deep inside your shattered heart and thick head you love me too; and you love the fact that you have someone who cares about you."

Sam is listening to Brooke, absorbing all of what she just said. She finally lets her tears escape her eyes, and feels herself being pulled into Brooke's arms. She wraps her arms around Brooke and cries on her shoulder. Brooke rubs her back, and smoothes out her hair.

"Shh, it's ok, Sam," Brooke consoles her, beginning to cry herself.

Sam holds her tighter, and for the first time in her life isn't afraid to say, "I love you, Mom."

And Brooke smiles.

"I love you too, honey."

_Castles they might crumble  
Dreams may not come true  
Cause you are never all alone  
Cause I will always  
Always love you_


	2. Angel

**Authors Note: **WOW! 12 reviews on the first chapter. I hope you guys like this one. Not too much Brooke-Sam interaction, but there is some. And you will see who I have paired Brooke with. I've never done this before, so I hope I write them good enough.

Songs used: Angel-Sarah McLachlan and Decode-Paramore

Reviews are Love, leave some =)

* * *

____

I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an Angel

They hug and cry until they can't shed anymore tears. When they pull away from each other, Brooke reaches up and dries Sam's cheeks, she smiles at the young girl.

"You ok?" she asks, with a sniffle.

Sam nods, "Yeah."

"Okay. I'm gonna go. You should get to bed. It's been a busy day," Brooke says, standing up and walking to the door.

"Wait," Sam suddenly says, causing Brooke to turn. "Will you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?"

Brooke smiles and nods. She goes back to Sam's bed and lays down. She grabs the book Sam was pretending to read, and turns to the first page. Sam rolls over and snuggles into Brooke's shoulder. Brooke turns her head and smiles, Sam's already asleep, she kisses Sam's forehead. After a few minutes, Brooke slips quietly out of Sam's room and goes to her kitchen counter. She picks up her cell and dials the first number that pops into her head.

"Hey, it's me. Can you come over?" she asks into the receiver.

Brooke sits on the couch, and smiles as a calming sensation falls over her body.

Sam called her 'Mom.'

She has to admit when Haley suggested Brooke taking Sam in, she had her doubts. She didn't exactly want to take care of a disorderly teen. But after getting to know Sam, she realized that it didn't matter if she fostered or adopted a baby; she just wants to be a mom.

_There is something I see in you_

_It might kill me I want it to be true_

The knock on her front door pulls her from her thoughts. She opens the door with a smile.

"Hi," the man says in greeting.

"Hey," she returns, and jumps into his arms.

He doesn't hesitate wrapping his arms around her. "Brooke, what's up?"

When she finally pulls away from his body, she looks into his eyes, her own shining brightly. She smiles, "She called me 'Mom', Owen!"

Owen smiles, knowing how much Brooke wants to be a mother. Just last week she was saying she has her hands full with Sam. But tonight is a major breakthrough for the duo. Owen wraps her in another hug, "Brooke, that's amazing."

She nods her head on his chest, breathing in his familiar scent. She won't admit it to anyone, other than herself, but she's missed the smell of his Axe body spray. She's missed him period. She hasn't missed anyone this much since she broke up with Lucas their senior year. If she doesn't do it now, she's not sure she'll be able to.

So she pulls away and presses her lips to his. She's shocked him, she can tell. It takes him a moment to respond, but when he does, he crushes her tiny frame to him. She moves her arms up his torso and around his neck, and his easily find their way around her small waist.

She is somehow pinned against the wall now, she finds herself, and him, moaning into their searing kiss. Before she gets too carried away, she breaks away from his amazing mouth.

She has to catch her breath for a moment, then looks up to him. "Wow."

He nods, "Yeah. Wow."

She kisses him once more, and then whispers, "I missed you. So much."

"I missed you, too Brooke. I can't take back what I did to you, though I wish I could every damn day. All I can do is prove to you that I can be the man you want me to be," Owen vows, cupping her cheek in his hand.

She nods, and leans into his hand and closes her eyes as she whispers, "Don't leave me again, Owen. I won't be able handle it."

"I won't Brooke. I've lived without you before, and I won't again. I'm not going anywhere this time," he promises, and pulls her in to his arms.

She holds him tight, "You have no idea how much I want you to stay. But I want this to work this time. So can we take it slow?"

He kisses her once more, "Whatever you want."

"Thank you for coming over so quickly," she tells him, walking with him to the door.

He opens the door, and turns around and leans on the frame. "My girl needed me, I would have flown, if I had a cape."

She laughs lightly at him. "I can make one for you, Superman."

"Superman, huh?" Owen smiles.

Brooke smiles, and leans up and kisses him. She pulls away, and in barely a whisper tells him, "You're my superman."

"Good night, Brooke Davis."

"Good night, Owen."


	3. Happy Girl

**Authors Note:** Ok. SERIOUSLY...i know this is going to be a Browen fic...but come on!! Lucas called Peyton 'Pretty Girl'! NO! Only Brooke is Pretty Girl! Not Peyton...gah! i was so POed at Lucas last night!

*deep breath*

Ok, i'm better now.

Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

Song used is Happy Girl by Martina McBride

Reveiws are love, leave some =)

-Krystle

_

* * *

_

_She's being pulled by the arm. The hallway's are a plain white color. "Keep up Samantha!" the brunette woman shouts, her voice echoing in the empty hallway._

"_Mommy, you're going to fast. I have little legs!" the three and a half year old shouts back._

_They finally reach the door the woman was looking for. Samantha looks around, there are toys everywhere! She pulls on the woman's pant leg, "Mommy, can I go play?"_

"_Yeah," Mommy says, once Sam is out of ear shot, she turns to the desk. "Find her a good home. I can't be 'mommy' anymore. She's all yours."_

"_Ma'am-" the receptionist tries to speak._

"_No, I can't keep her. She's driving me crazy. 'Mommy, mommy, mommy'. She was a mistake. I can't keep her." _

_Just like that, the woman is gone, and Sam looks up just in time to see her mothers back disappear out he door._

"_MOMMY!!" Sam yells._

_--_

Brooke is in the kitchen making coffee when she hears Sam scream at the top of her lungs. She drops what is in her hands and runs into Sam's bedroom.

Sam is sitting up in her bed, a panicked look on her face.

"Sam, are you ok?" Brooke asks, sitting on the bed next to her.

Sam looks around, remembering where she is. She sighs and whispers, "It was just a dream."

"Honey, it sounded like a nightmare. What happened?" asks a concerned Brooke.

Sam shakes her head. "It's nothing. You'll think I'm stupid."

"You are not stupid. I'm here to listen, you know? Tell me when you're ready. In the meantime, come eat."

When Brooke leaves so Sam can get ready, Sam's conscience decides to pipe in.

'_Come on Sam. You like Brooke. You know you can tell her anything. Haley said that the key to having a successful future is to talk about what went wrong in your past. Brooke needs to know why you've been so distant and why it's hard for you to trust people.'_

She sits on her bed, dressed and ready for her day and mutters under her breath, "Damn inner voice."

She goes to the kitchen and sits herself at the space she has claimed as 'hers'. Brooke places a glass of orange juice in front of her, along with a plate of waffles.

"This looks great, Brooke," Sam complements.

Brooke quirks an eyebrow, "Brooke? What happened to Mom?"

Sam shrugs, "I was just…seeing how it sounded."

Brooke nods, "And?"

Sam smiles despite herself, "It felt good."

Brooke is glowing. "Good," she says, then studies Sam's face. "Look, I know that dream is bothering you; and you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to. Just know that I'm _always_ here for you. Okay?"

Sam looks up from her plate and nods, "Kay."

Brooke gets comfortable in the seat across from Sam, and they both begin to eat in silence. Once they've finished, Sam clears the table and grabs her book bag hanging from one of the chairs at the counter.

"I'll see you after school," Brooke says, walking with Sam to the door.

Sam nods, "Bye Mom."

--

_Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
Everybody knows  
That the sweetest thing you'll ever see  
In the whole wide world  
Is a happy girl  
_

Brooke walks into her very empty store, but for the first time since she handed her company over to her "mother", the emptiness doesn't bother her.

"Morning, Brooke," Millie greets with her million dollar smile.

"Morning, Best Assistant in the World," Brooke returns.

Millicent raises an eyebrow and teases, "How much coffee have you had this morning?"

"Only one cup, and Sam calling me Mom," Brooke answers, about to burst from happiness.

"Brooke, that's awesome!"

She nods, deciding to leave out the conversation that they had the night before, "I know. She just hugged me, and said, _I love you, Mom._ Millie, I'm a mom."

Millicent pulls Brooke in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Brooke!"


	4. I Turn to You

**Authors Note: **OK, so I have to say that the paring in this story may change. after last week's episode, i'm beginning to hate Owen again...and I'm super scared for Sam!!

Song: I Turn to You, Christina Aguilera

reviews are love, leave some.

-Krystle

* * *

_Sam's POV_

_When I'm lost in the rain_

_In your eyes I know _

_I'll find the light to light my way_

_When I'm scared, losing ground_

_When my world is going crazy_

_You can turn it all around and when I'm down you're there_

_Pushing me to the top_

_You're always there giving me all you've got_

I'm sitting in the diner at the counter with someone who is supposed to be my friend. He's telling me that he is the one responsible for attacking Brooke a few months ago. Sure, when we first met, I thought that she was this stuck up rich person, and when I met up with my so called friends, to blow off steam, they thought I was serious. I may be a messed up teenager, but I would never want to physically harm anyone, especially Brooke. That's when I realize.

It was all my fault.

If I hadn't gone into her store, if I hadn't shoplifted from her, if I hadn't blown off steam to my "friends" then Brooke would still have her company. She would have a boutique full of her gorgeous clothes, that she spent hours designing. She wouldn't be in the middle of a legal battle with her mom...well, maybe she would, I've heard that Victoria Davis is a bitch when it comes to getting what she wants.

_"You said someone should put her in her place."_

That's when he hands me Brooke's designs for her fall line that will never happen. I stare at him, my mouth hanging open.

"How could you do that! I said all that stuff about her just clowning around! God! You're so heartless. All the things I said about Brooke was before I knew her! Now she's my foster mom, and I'm finally in a house where I know that I'm loved. God! She gave up her dream of adopting a baby so that I could stay with her," I hope he finally sees what he has done. I snag the designs from the counter and make my way to the door. I stop and turn, he's staring at me, as if he's shocked about my outburst. "I _hate_ you."

On my way home-a home which I might not have after tonight-my tears are a waterfall. I go around all of his words in my head. How am I going to tell Brooke? I walk quietly into the house. She is sitting at the island, I'm not sure what she's working on, but she seems to be concentrating.

I break the silence.

"I have to tell you something," she finally turns to me, seeing that I am thoroughly upset.

She nods, "Okay, what's wrong?"

I look everywhere but in her eyes. _"After you caught me shoplifting, I was with my friends. And I said some terrible things about you."_

_"Okay. Sam, what happened?"_ She's standing now, trying to walk over to me, but I stop her.

_"Don't, please! Just, don't. I didn't mean them, I don't...I didn't mean any of it. But-"_

_"Sam, I'm sorry, I don't understand."_

I gather up all my courage and walk over to her, I pull out her fall line from my backpack, unfold them and place them on the island between us. Her face is what I expected. She's looking down at her sketches, and I can tell that she's reliving that night over again in her head.

I finally bring my eyes up to her face. _"The attack. It was my fault."_

With that, I turn and begin to walk out of the house. I expect her to grab my arm like she always does, and tell me that she's not kicking me out. But she doesn't, and before I know it, I'm half way down the street.

--

_Brooke's POV_

It takes me a few minutes to compose myself. I didn't even hear the door close behind her, but I know that she's running. I have to find her. The attack was not her fault, and I have to make sure she knows that. I grab my coat, keys and purse and head out to my car. I go to the first place I can think of.

Tric. She's a teen girl who tried to drink once before with me.

I also really need to see Owen. I need him right now.

_"Owen, has Sam been in tonight?"_

_"No, why? What's wrong?"_

I shake my head, _"We had a...thing...and she's gone and I can't find her."_

He gestures to a bar stool, _"Here, sit down."_

_"No, I have to find her."_

Julian stands and says that he'll leave us alone.

_"Brooke, come on she's a teenager, she's not even your teenager,"_ Owen says, with a scoff.

I look at him, like he just slapped me across the face. I thought he was going to be there for me this time, unlike he was when I was taking care of Angie. _"What is __**that**__ supposed to mean?"_

He gives me some lame excuse, and I just shake my head at him. _"No, it's different this time, but with you it's __**exactly**__ the same. You know what, don't call me anymore."_

I walk away, and he doesn't try to stop me.

I'm searching Tree Hill like a cop would looking for a felon on the run. I just, I have to find Sam. I can't lose her, she's all I've got right now, and I'll be damned if I lose someone else I love. I'm thinking of every place we've ever been to or spoke of.

The diner.

The one place she always runs to.

I almost run Julian down as he turns around with a cup of coffee.

_"Hey. Any luck?"_ he asks, trying to mask his concern for my daughter.

I shake my head, _"No. Are-are you looking for her too?"_

He looks at me, _"I'm not that guy, Brooke. I just came for some coffee."_

With that he walks past me, and I watch him walk down the sidewalk. I turn my attention back to the young waitress.

_"Um, excuse me, I'm looking for someone. She comes in here a lot-"_

_"Let me guess, her name is Sam, and she puts a lot of sugar in her coffee?"_

I smile, and my heart pounds in my chest, _"You've seen her?"_

"No," she says. Tease. "But that cute guy that just left, asked me the same thing."

I thank the girl and head out the door just in time to find Julian throwing away his cup of coffee.

_For a shield from the storm_

_For a friend_

_For a love to keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you_

_I turn to you_

I walk sadly back into my house. I swear I've been over every inch of Tree Hill, and still, no Sam. I walk over and look at the sketches for my fall line which now belongs to my mother. It's times like these when I wish that Karen were here. She's been more of a mother to me than Victoria. Surely she's have some ideas of where to look for Sam. If I were Karen, where would I look? I've checked Tric, I've checked the diner, I've checked my store...

Shop class. The one place I haven't looked. I'm out the door in a flash and on my way to Tree Hill High. This school holds so many memories for me and my friends. But I'm not here to stroll down memory lane. I'm here looking for my kid. I navigate my way through the deserted campus to the class I would be caught dead in.

I look in the back seat of every car, until I get to the one I want.

I sigh in relief. There in the backseat of an old car, is Sam. She's curled in a ball, and her mascara is in tear streaks down her cheeks. I open the back of the car, and sit beside her. I shake her awake.

She looks at me with wide, tired eyes.

"I have been looking everywhere for you, Sam."

"Why?" she asks, still visibly shaken up about what happened to me, and what she learned about her friends tonight.

"I was worried about you! I am worried about you. Sam, I don't blame you for any of this. What happened to me that night was not your fault. Someone just took your words to seriously. You are the only person who knows who is responsible for hurting me. You can make this right. I'm not saying you have to. But it may be one way to clear your conscience about what you told me tonight. Now, will you please quit running away from me. Come home, Sam."

"How can you not hate me after what I told you tonight?"

"Because the girl who was angry about me months ago, isn't the girl that I'm sitting with now. You've changed, Sam. I know that you don't want to see it, but I do. You're happier than you were a few months ago. And you know it."

I pull her into my arms, and at first she tries to resist, but she wraps her arms around me and begins to sob again.

--

_Sam's POV_

I sob into Brooke's shoulder. "I wish that I could take it back. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

She shh's me and holds me tighter, whispering, "I know, but you can't. It's done and we can't change anything."

"Yes we can. I'm going to change, Brooke. I promise. I'm going to do better in school, I'm not going to sneak out anymore, I'm not going to hang out with the people who hurt you. I'm changing my ways. I promise."

She smiles at me, "You don't have to be something you're not."

"I know. But living with you and seeing how strong you are...I wanna be like that, like you." She smiles and I gather up my stuff and get out of the car. "Lets go home."

She gets out of the car and pulls me to her side, her arm around my shoulder and we begin to walk out of shop class and out to her car.


	5. Her smile got me through the day

**Authors Note:**Happy New Year guys!! OK...so I'm like 5 days late for the Happy New Year thing...but oh well. Anyways...I started writing this chapter the other day, and after tonight's (or last nights, depending on when you check your email) episode, I finished it up.

Yay! Sam is alive, and well....calling Brooke Mom!! Jamie was so adorable, and so was Q's brother. Yay for Nate!! and since I'm a die hard Brucas fan all I can say about the whole Peyton being pregnant thing...yeah...not a fan of baby Pucas. But the Brulian we got tonight was so sweet. Granted it wasn't a lot, but it was still awesome. lmao at Mia and Chase! and OMG! Millie had sex with Owen! wtf! it was supposed to be mouth. gah! what is mark doing to OTH....

ANYWAYS!! here is the update. i hope you all enjoy, and i'm sorry for the long wait!

**Songs used:** "I Ain't Going Down" and "She's Not Just a Pretty Face" by: Shania Twain

Remember...

Reviews are love, leave some.

-Krystle

* * *

_Her smile got me through the day-_

_and every night I'd pray_

_I could give her enough_

_At night I'd lie awake and cry-_

_hopin' we'd get by_

_'Cause you can't live on love_

_-_

_Her smile got me through the years-_

_dried away the tears_

_And filled me with hope_

_At night I'd lie awake and cry-_

_prayed we would get by_

_And for the courage to cope_

--

_Brooke's POV_

Once we get back to the house, Sam takes her back pack to her room and comes out a few moments later in her pajamas. She sits next to me on the couch and mimics my position: feet propped up on the coffee table and arms folded across her stomach. I turn and look at her. "What's on your mind, kiddo?"

She looks at me and shrugs, "I know you keep saying that what happened wasn't my fault, but I still think it was. And I hate thinking of someone hurting you."

I shake my head, "Sam, I DO NOT blame you for any of this, okay? You're my daughter now, you're the most important person in my life. That is not going to change. No matter how long it takes for both of us to get over the shock of what happened to me, we're going to do it together, okay?"

"Okay," she says, moving to rest her head on my shoulder. "I'm just glad he didn't do worse-" She obviously heard my breath catch in my throat. "What?"

**FLASHBACK**

_She can feel the bruises starting to form, blood oozing from her busted lip, and more blood trickling down the side of her head, her hair sticks to her face. She can hear his low, evil chuckle, seemingly pleased with what he's done to her. She can feel his hands roaming her thighs, try as she might, she doesn't have enough strength from his physical attack to fight him off. All she can do is lay there and let him violate her._

_Tearing of material is what she hears, along with the popping of buttons off of her blouse, and what she knows as the sound of a zipper being pulled down. She feels him tear her undergarments off of her body. After that...it happens...something every woman fears._

_Brooke Davis was being raped._

_And she couldn't even try to fight back._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Mom, what? Why are you not answering me?" she shakes my arm, pulling me from my horrible memories of that night. "You okay? Where'd you go?"

I turn so I can look her in the eye. I have to tell her what happened. Even though I've told her already that he didn't do what he did, she deserves to know the truth. "Sam, I have to tell you what happened that night."

"You don't have to," she begins to protest.

I nod, and take a breath, "Yes I do. But remember that I DO NOT blame you, okay?"

She gulps, and nods. I grip her hands in mine, trying to find the right words. I know that there is no way to sugarcoat what happened to me, but I want to be sure that she will understand. Finally meeting her eyes, I start to speak. "You've been asking me about that night since I told you that I was attacked. But I lied to you, Sam."

She takes a deep breath. It's almost as if she knows what I'm about to tell her. "About what?"

Tears pool in my eyes. I haven't even talked to my therapist about this, and now I'm telling my sixteen year old daughter. "I...um...h-he did rape me."

She shakes her head, "No."

"Sam," I say, holding her hands tighter in mine. She's trying to get out of my grasp, but I'm not letting her.

Still shaking her head, she starts crying her own tears. "NO, NO, NO!!!"

I pull her into my arms and just let her cry. This is a lot of information to take in. When her shuddering subsides, she pulls out of our embrace. "I'm so sorry. I never meant any of the things I said. I'll go to the cops. I'll get them off the streets, and you can get rid of the gun. I-"

"Sam, I don't know if they'll even do anything. I never reported the break in, or the attack. It's been too long, the can't even do a rape kit-"

She cuts me off, "I Don't care. I already feel horrible about the things I said about you, and about what happened. Please, Mom. Let me do this?"

By this point, I know she's not going to back down. "Okay, we'll go first thing in the morning."

"Thank you."

I pull her back to me, and whisper, "I love you, Kid."

My heart fills with joy when I hear her say, "I love you too, Mom."

--

_She's-not-just a pretty face_

_She's-got-everything it takes_

_She has a fashion line-_

_A journalist for 'Time'_

_Coaches a football team_

_She's a geologist-a romance novelist_

_She is a mother of three_

_She is a soldier-she is a wife_

_She is a surgeon-she'll save your life_

_She's-not-just a pretty face_

_She's-got-everything it takes_

_She's-mother-of the human race_

_She's-not-just a pretty face_

_Sam's POV_

Okay, so I know she says that what happened wasn't my fault, but I'm going to feel guilty until I can put Jack and his evil brother in the slammer. It's taken me a long time to find someone who loves me for me, and who is always going to be there.

I swear, our lives could be a TV show. There is so much drama everytime you turn around, and-

I'm getting off track.

Brooke is my Mom. She's not 'Brooke' anymore. She's my mother in every definition of the word. I can no longer see my life with out her. I see her at my high school graduation, my college graduation, my wedding-

Pft, yeah, right. I'll get married...sure...

Anyhow...

The point is: We're a family. Families take care of each other. That's what Jamie and Naley have taught me.

I just said 'Naley.' I've been around Mom for far too long.

I laugh to myself.

I should really see a shrink.

"What's on your mind, Kiddo?" Mom asks.

'Kiddo'? Really? I've always hated being called that. But I don't tell her that. Instead I tell her about how I still feel guilty and all that jazz.

But what I'm really not expecting is what she tells me about the attack.

Jack's brother raped her.

My Mom was raped.

And it was all my fault. Me and my big, stupid mouth. I'll never forgive myself.

I'm being pulled into her arms and I just cry. What else can I do? This is a lot of information for me to take in. When my shuddering finally stops, I pull out of our embrace. "I'm so sorry. I never meant any of the things I said. I'll go to the cops. I'll get them off the streets, and you can get rid of the gun. I-"

"Sam, I don't know if they'll even do anything. I never reported the break in, or the attack. It's been too long, they can't even do a rape kit-"

I cut her off, "I don't care. I already feel horrible about the things I said about you, and about what happened. Please, Mom. Let me do this?"

She tells me that we'll go first thing in the morning. I can't wait to finally set things right.


	6. I Told You So

**Authors Note: **Wow!! long time no update, huh? sorry, i have been so busy with work and life...and this past weekened i planned on updating...yeah that didn't work out so much seeing as how i had the flu...ick, it was not fun, let me tell you! anyways...here is the much awaited update...hope you all like this chapter, and are still reading even though i have been gone for months...but hey, life gets in the way right?

OH! and I've decided to play a little game, called: Find the Quote.

To play simply find the quote I used out of one of my new obsessions, and if you win i will give you a treat...like maybe a cookie?

Song used: I Told You So (in the style of)-Carrie Underwood-(original artist Randy Travis)

Reviews are love, leave some...

Krystle

* * *

_Suppose I called you up tonight, __And told you that I love you, __And suppose I said I wanna come back home, __And suppose I cried and said I think I finally learned my lesson, __And I'm tired of spending all my time alone_

BROOKE'S POV

Far too early in the morning for my liking, I am awake because of someone pounding on my front door. I get out of bed with a groan, and make my way to the door before the person wakes up Sam. We were up until two this morning talking about what happened, and me reassuring her that I do not blame her for anything that happened to me.

_Pound, pound, pound_

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," I unlock the door. "What's the de-Owen?"

"I have been out all night looking for Sam. I couldn't find her, Brooke. I'm sorry. What I said last night, seeing that I hurt you again…I'm an idiot. Sure, she's a teenager, but I was wrong. She is _your_ teenager. I looked everywhere that I could think of, and had no luck. But I will go with you to the police and-"

I hold up a hand. "Owen, stop. I found her. She's home and she's safe."

It actually looks like he cares. He breathes in a sigh of relief at my words and mutters a 'Thank God'.

"Owen, what are you really doing here?" I'm still confused about why he's here. I mean, last night he was a complete ass and not wanting to help me and not caring about Sam. He keeps going back and forth. "Your mood swings are starting to give me whiplash."

_If I told you that I realize you're all I ever wanted And it's killing' me to be so far away. Would you tell me that you loved me too and would we cry together? _

"I told you already. I realized that I messed up again, and I promised myself and you that I wouldn't hurt you again. Last night, seeing that I brought tears to your eyes for what I said, I had to do something. I never want to hurt you again, Brooke. I'm sorry that I did. Please just-"

_Or would you simply laugh at me and say: "I told you so, oh I told you so I told you some day you come crawling back and asking me to take you in" _

"Just what?! Give you another chance? Owen, I've given you a second chance, and last night you blew it. I can't have someone in my life who doesn't understand that Sam comes first. She is _my_ daughter, Owen. I know she's not mine by birth, but _she is mine. _As long as she wants me to be her mother, I will be. I don't know if I can trust you to be in our life. Its not just me anymore. Sam and I are a package deal, if you can't wrap your head around that, then you're wasting your time here."

_If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever Would you get down on yours to and take my hand? Would we get that old time feelin', would we laugh and talk for hours The way we did when our love first began? _

"Look, I know I messed up. I admitted it, Brooke. If I have to prove it to you then I will, but I will not disappoint you again, ok?"

He's giving me his puppy dog eyes, and damn him, I'm falling for him harder than I already have.

"One more chance, Owen. That's all you get. Now if you'll excuse me, my daughter and I were up late and I'm tired."

He nods. "Okay. Will I see you later?"

I can't help but smile, "Count on it. You have got some groveling to do before you're fully trusted again, mister."

He smiles a little at my playful tone, "I'll take what I can get."

"Bye Owen."

"Bye."

I shut and lock the door and lean against it on my back and shake my head slowly. Men never learn, and I think it gets worse with age. I walk back down the hallway to my room and crawl back under the covers. My eyes are fixed on the ceiling for the longest time until I roll over and fall back asleep.

SAM'S POV

I yawn and stretch and groan, annoyed that the sun has to be so damn bright, and look over at my alarm clock.

12:45PM

Mom's probably still asleep. I get out of bed and go out to the kitchen. Sure enough, no sign of Mom. I make my way around the kitchen and gather the ingredients that I need for waffles. I start a pot of coffee, and move over to the mixing bowl that I have sat out and begin making the batter. I get out the waffle iron and heat it up. I grab some bacon out of the refrigerator and start to cook a few pieces. Three each is good, I think.

Once the breakfast is made I place Mom's plate, my plate, the coffee's and some syrup on a tray, along with Mom's _Fashion Weekly_ that she has to have. I make my way to her bedroom door, and manage to balance the tray of food in my left hand and gently open the door with my right.

I walk up to the side of her bed and whisper, "Mom?" Nothing. Again, only a little louder, "MOM."

She jolts and turns her head to me. "Sam? What time is it?"

"A little after one. But we haven't had breakfast, so-"

She finally realizes that I have food, "You made me breakfast in bed?"

I shake my head, "No. I made _us_ breakfast in bed. Here ya go." I hand her the tray after she sits up and I go sit on the other side of her.

"What compelled you to do this?" she asks.

"I was hungry, and I figured you might be too," I tell her, jabbing my fork into my waffles.

"Well, thank you. It's nice to be waited on."

"Oh no, I'm not your maid. This is just a one time deal," I say, moving to take a drink of my coffee. "Ow, hot!"

"Sam, it's coffee, it's bound to be hot."

"Sush, you."

"Now is that any way to talk to your mother?"

"It is when she's being annoying."

"Hey! I resent that."

"Eat your waffles."

"Now she's bossing me around."

"Mom, seriously, eat your waffles."

~*~

After we've eaten, she turns to me and asks, "Are you feeling any better about what we talked about last night?"

"It'll take me a while to stop blaming myself, but knowing that you don't blame me for what happened, is a good start for me. I'm just really sorry, and I wish I could take back everything that I said or did that led up to you being hurt."

"We can't live in the past, Sam. We have to move forward from here. We'll get through this together. Now come on, go take a shower and get ready for the day, I will do the same, and we will just have a girls day. I'll even call Tutor Mom if you want?"

I smile, I've never had a girls day before. "Okay. I'd like that."

She kisses the side of my head, "So do I."


	7. Savin' Me

**Authors Note: **WOW! I TOTALLY SUCK! I'm so very sorry that I let this story go over a year without being updated (or at least close to it). I really have no excuses. I still hope you're reading this story, I hope you like this update. I know I don't deserve any, but if you find it in your heart to leave a review I would greatly appreciate it.

The song chosen is for both Brooke and Samantha. I truly believe Brooke saved Samantha, and if she were able to adopt her, then I always figured this song would have been the one playing for background music.

Again, I'm sorry for letting this story go so long without an update.

-Krystle

**Song:** Savin' Me

**Artist:** Nickelback

* * *

_Show me what it's like__  
__To be the last one standing__  
__And teach me wrong from right__  
__And I'll show you what I can be__  
__Say it for me__  
__Say it to me__  
__And I'll leave this life behind me__  
__Say it if it's worth saving me_

Brooke and Sam walk into the police department the next morning so Sam can tell them all she knows about the night Brooke was attacked. Sam hopes that it's not too late to do anything about it; she gives the cops all the information she knows, and the name of Jack's brother.

Brooke gives the police the security tapes from that night, and explains to them that she didn't want to report the break in because she felt she could deal with it on her own. Taking the information that the girls had provided, the officer forms a case and tells them that once they have everything in order, that Jack and his brother will be brought in. Jack will be charged as a minor and sent to Juvenile Detention, and his brother will be charged with breaking and entering, theft, domestic violence and attempted murder.

Walking out of the P.D. Sam can't stop the small smile that forms on her face. "I feel so much better telling the cops."

"Good," Brooke answers, wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders. "I'm proud of you. You did the right thing, and you were stronger than me. I couldn't even call the cops the morning after it happened."

"I'm just sorry that I had to open my mouth and vent to Jack. I never meant any of the things I said, you know that right?"

Nodding Brooke answers, "I know that now, don't worry Sam. I'm not mad. I was a teenager a few years ago. I know what it's like to vent and have it taken the wrong way."

"Enough talk about what happened that night. Let's just put it behind us and go kidnap Haley for that girls' day you were talking about this morning," Sam decides, and pulls Brooke to the car. "Hey, can I drive?"

"You don't have your permit, Sam. As soon as you get it, I will let you drive, deal?"

"Yeah, deal," the teen agrees, and climbs into the SUV.

**BROOKE-SAM-BROOKE-SAM**

Brooke knocks on Haley's door and turns to Sam, "Any idea what you want to do today?"

"Nope," the teen replies, "I've never had a girls' day. It would be pretty awkward since my only friend was Jack."

Brooke nods, "Okay, we'll decide as we go."

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie greets as he opens the door.

"Favorite Nephew!" Brooke returns, picking up the little boy and walking into the house, Sam closing the door on her way in. "Where's your mom?"

Jamie points to the kitchen, "Mama is making grilled ham and cheese for lunch."

Brooke turns to Sam, placing Jamie back on the floor, "We got here just in time."

Sam smiles, "I'll say."

"Mama!" Jamie calls out, dragging Sam and Brooke by the hand, "Aunt Brooke and Sam are here!"

Looking up from the griddle, Haley smiles, "Hey guys. Sam, I'm glad you're back, we were all worried about you."

Sam nods, "I'm sorry. But I won't be running away anymore."

Haley smiles, "Good." Turning to Brooke, she winks at her, "What do you girls have planned today?"

"Actually, Tutor Mom," Brooke begins, lifting Jamie onto her lap as she sits at one of the chairs next to the counter; "Sam and I have decided to steal you for the day."

"What about me, Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asks, taking a drink of his kool-aide.

"You're welcome to join us, Buddy. I'm sure Sam would love to spend time with you today," Brooke answers, then turns to Sam, "Right, honey?"

Samantha nods, "Of course I would." Sticking her hand out to Jamie, "What do you say you and I go play NBA Live while your mom and my mom talk boring adult stuff?"

Slapping his hand down into Sam's, Jamie leaps from Brooke's lap, "Sounds good, let's go!"

Haley turns to Brooke after the kids are out of ear shot, "She called you 'Mom'."

Brooke smiles happily, "I know! It's a great feeling; I can't explain it, Haley. She may not be my daughter by birth, let's face it, I'm old enough to be her big sister; but I love that girl."

"I know you do," Haley says, squeezing Brooke's hand, "And you thought me asking you to take her in was a bad idea."

Shaking her head, Brooke responds, "At the time I thought you were crazy, but I wouldn't change the past few weeks for anything. Thank you, Haley."

"For what, Tigger?"

Glancing into Haley's living room she watches as Sam and Jamie play the video game, Sam taunting Jamie every once in a while as her avatar scores. Turing back to her friend, she smiles, "For making me a Mom."

**BROOKE-SAM-BROOKE-SAM**

Brooke, Haley, Sam and Jamie are walking around the mall, each of them holding bags. Brooke smiles, "I love shopping."

Sam looks over and says dryly, "Really, we couldn't tell."

"Brooke, we've been here for over three hours, aren't you done yet?" Haley complains.

"Wow, you guys are grumpy. At least Jamie is having fun," Brooke says, then looks down at Jamie for confirmation, "Right, Jimmy-Jam?"

Jamie looks up at his Aunt, then answers, "I'm going to say 'yes', but only because you bought me half of Game-Stop."

"You guys really are tired of shopping," Brooke finally realizes.

Sam nods, "Yeah, we are. Can we do something else? Let's go to the movies."

"Okay," Brooke agrees, "any idea what you want to see?"

"Not a clue," Sam responds. "We'll decide when we get there."

**BROOKE-SAM-BROOKE-SAM**

Later that night, after Brooke and Sam had returned home, they are relaxing on the couch and Brooke turns to Sam, "Hey, I wanna talk to you."

"Okay," Sam says, turning and facing Brooke sitting Indian-style on the couch.

"You're happy here, right?"

Sam smiles, "Yeah, why?"

Taking a deep breath, Brooke stands and walks into the kitchen returning with a file of legal documents. "I would like to make this official, Sam."

Shock is apparent on the girls face as she looks at the papers and then back up at Brooke, "You mean, you want to adopt me?"

Nodding Brooke answers, "Yeah. But only if you want me to; go ahead and think about it and let me know once you've made up your mind."

Sam nods as Brooke kisses her head and heads off down the hall towards her bedroom. Before she could get too far, Sam's voice stops her.

"Mom?" she asks, causing Brooke to turn around.

"Yeah?"

Taking a deep breath, Sam asks, "Can I change my name to 'Davis'?"

Brooke smiles and walks over to Sam, engulfing the girl in a bone crushing hug. "Of course you can, honey."

Sam returns the hug and smiles. She's finally found her place, and a she has a mother who loves her and will never give up on her.


	8. Beauty and the Beast

**Authors Note: **Hey! Look at that! It's only been a week! Not a year I'm glad you're all still out there and interested in this story! Hope you like the update. I have changed my mind on the couple that I'm going to be 'shipping' in this story. I really can't write Browen…they're just not my cup-o-tea.

Enjoy this chapter.

Reviews are love, leave some.

-Krystle

**Song:** Beauty and the Beast

**Artist:** Angela Lansbury

* * *

Too excited to keep the news of Sam officially becoming her daughter to herself, Brooke heads to Tric to tell Owen. She walks quietly into the club to surprise him, not expecting to hear what she does.

"I just don't get it," Owen says to Chase, who is helping him get the club ready for business later that night.

"Get what, Owen?"

"Brooke. She's wasting all her time on this teenager. I just don't know what she wants to come from this. The kid isn't even her," Owen explains.

Catching a glimpse over Owens shoulder noticing that Brooke has walked in. "Owen-"

"Man she wants a kid and she's taken in this girl. I don't want kids, I'm not in any position to be a father. I don't like kids; that's why I left when she got that baby. She's too young to be a mother-"

"OWEN!" Chase yells, gaining the macho-man's attention.

"What?"

Chase shakes his head as he looks back at Brooke who is near tears. "Man, you don't know how to keep your mouth shut."

"I'll second that," Brooke says, causing Owen to turn around.

"Brooke! Look-I"

"Save it, Owen. I'm done. I gave you three chances, but you know what, you're not worth it anymore. I've wasted too much time on you. I came here to tell you that I'm adopting Sam; she will be my daughter-legally-in a few days. But, I guess that doesn't matter to you, does it?" Shaking her head she turns to leave, "Goodbye Owen, don't call me, and don't try talking to me, I mean it, we're done."

The door slams on her way out of the club, she has to calm herself before she gets in the car, she doesn't want to get in a wreck. Footsteps are heard behind her, "Owen I told you-"

"I know what you told him, it's a good thing my name isn't Owen."

Brooke turns to be met with the face of her ex-boyfriend turned friend, Chase. She smiles softly at his comment, "Sorry, Chase."

"Hey, it's cool. Owen is a bonehead. He obviously doesn't know what he just lost. You sure are something, Brooke Davis."

"I can't believe he was talking about me and Sam like that. He doesn't know anything about our relationship. You don't think I'm crazy, do you?"

Walking up and giving her a hug, he rubs her back soothingly. "I know you're not crazy, Brooke. You've got such a big heart, and deserve to be a mother more than anyone that I know. I'm glad that your wish is coming true, and you make an amazing mother."

Brooke nods, "Thanks, I needed that."

"Anytime," he says, "We're friends; I'm never going to let you down."

She smiles, "Thanks, Chase. I'd better get back to Sam."

He nods, "Congratulations on the adoption."

"Thank you."

**BROOKE-SAM-BROOKE-SAM**

Pulling into her driveway, she notices that there is another car there, and it doesn't belong to any of her friends, and she doesn't recall Sam saying she had someone coming over. Walking up to the door she can hear laughter on the other side. Walking in, Julian is sitting with Sam on the couch.

"Mom," Sam says, standing and leading Brooke over to the couch to sit with them, "Julian likes my writing, he says that I'm on my way to creating my own screenplays. Isn't that great?"

Brooke smiles and nods, "It is. I didn't know you read screenplays, Julian."

He nods, "Well, being a Producer it's kind of my job. But I told Sam I would give her stuff a look, and she is really on to something here. You should be proud of her."

Brooke nods, "I am, very much."

Sam smiles, as does Brooke. "Well, I'll let you girls go about your day. Sam, your stuff is great, if you have anything else you'd like for me to read, you have my number so just call."

"Awesome! Thanks, Julian," Sam says, giving the man a quick hug.

He nods his head at Brooke and heads out the door. Turning to Sam, she says, "I'll be right back."

_Tale as old as time__  
__True as it can be__  
__Barely even friends__  
__Then somebody bends__  
__Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change__  
__Small to say the least__  
__Both a little scared__  
__Neither one prepared_

Catching up to Julian as he is reaching his car she stops him, "Hey."

He turns, giving her a soft smile, "Hey."

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping look for Sam the other night. I watched you throw your coffee in the trash, and Sam said you didn't drink it, so I put two and two together."

"I know how much she means to you," he shrugs, "You're good for each other."

She nods, "She's going to officially be mine in a few days. I asked her if she wanted me to adopt her, and she said she did."

Julian smiles, "That's great, Brooke."

"Thanks. I had to tell someone, and since you and her are growing close because of her writing, I figured you would like to know."

'_You're so into her, Baker. Just do it.'_ "Hey, I was wondering if you'd be interested in designing the wardrobe for the movie."

"I'm not a costume designer, Julian."

"I know, but you were there, the clothes would be authentic. Just give it a shot; this could be what you need to get your muse back so you can start up another line."

She thinks it over, and looks up at him, he's giving her is little grin which cause her stomach to back flip; something she hasn't felt since high school. Finally she nods, "Fine, I'll give it a shot."

Smiling in victory, Julian says, "Great, I'll come by tomorrow night and see what you've got."

"Sounds good," she nods, "see you then."

Julian pulls out of the drive way, and Brooke turns and heads back to the house, finding Sam standing in the doorway. "What was that?"

"Just wanted to talk to him for a minute, it's nothing important."

"Right," Sam says unconvincingly.

"He asked me if I would do the costume design for the movie, and I told him I'd give it a shot. He's going to come over tomorrow night to see what I've come up with."

Sam laughs, and then begins taunting Brooke, "You've got a da-ate."

"I have a business meeting."

"Yeah like his junk's got a meeting with your lady business."

"SAMANTHA!" Brooke shouts, appalled at what just came out her daughter's mouth.

Shrugging innocently and giving a smile, "What?"

"Don't you have a paper to write for Tutor-wife's class?"

Rolling her eyes, Sam heads off to her room, "You just wait. You are so into Julian."

"No I'm not."

Sam nods before closing her door, "Riiiight, keep telling yourself that, Mom."


	9. Sparks Fly

**Authors Note:** Hello Lovelies! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. I want you to know that I changed up some things leading up to Brooke and Julian's first kiss. I kept a lot of the dialogue from the show, but also threw in my own.

**Song:** Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift

Reviews are love, leave some

* * *

She had been hard at work on the sketches for the movie wardrobe, and Sam has been gone to the library for the biggest part of the day telling her that once she's done there she is gonna go hang out with Jamie. Brooke pulls down a box from her closet and opens it, finding her old cheerleading uniforms. She smiles as the memories come flooding back; deciding just for kicks that she'd try it on.

Much to her surprise, it still fits her perfectly. She's lost down memory lane and doesn't hear her front door open, "Brooke? Where are you?"

"In here, Haley," she calls out, and as Haley walks into Brooke's room she chuckles. "What's so funny?"

Haley calms down enough to answer, "I just had a flashback to high school: Walking into our apartment while you were getting ready for game night. I can't believe you still have that."

Brooke laughs, "yeah, well I loved cheerleading, so I kept this for the memories, I can't believe it still fits."

"Oh please, Brooke," Haley says, plopping down on the bed. "You haven't gained a pound since high school."

Brooke throws a pompom at Haley, "Hey, you don't look too bad yourself Tutor-Mom."

"Whatever," she responds running a hand over the pompom that was chucked at her head. "Why are you going through your things from high school?"

"Julian asked me to be the costume designer for the movie," she explains, sitting next to her best friend, "He's going to come over later tonight and look over what I've got."

Haley's eyebrows shoot up, "Really? Sounds like a date."

"Ugh, not you too! It's a business meeting," she defends.

Not buying into it, Haley shakes her head, "If it's a business meeting, why did Sam come over after school and ask to spend the night?"

"She loves Jamie."

"Brooke, come on, no sixteen year old loves a five year old that much," Haley says in a joking tone, "I know you told Owen off, and I also know that you see something in Julian, and he sees the same thing in you. I may not have liked the guy very much, but now he's not so bad. I think you know that too."

"He's not staying Hales. I can't get close to someone who will be leaving in a matter of months. What if I fall for him? I can't risk getting my heart broken again; I don't know how much more it can take."

Haley wraps an arm around Brooke's shoulder, "Julian is _not_ Lucas. Sometimes you just have to jump, Brooke. Take a chance, and if things work out you will be thanking me later."

Brooke shakes her head, "I don't know, Haley…"

"You deserve to be happy Brooke," Haley says, "It's time that Brooke Davis gets the boy and the happily ever after."

**BROOKE-SAM-BROOKE-SAM**

She's got the sketches all set up for her presentation, and is in the bathroom finishing up her make-up and making sure her chocolate locks look perfect. She smoothes out her dress and walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator.

Pulling out a six pack she says to herself, "Beer says: Come on in, let's talk business," she thinks for a short moment then places the beer back in the fridge, immediately grabbing the wine, "Wine says: do me," putting it back, "Hard liquor it is."

Grabbing the bottle of Vodka she places it on the counter hearing a knock on the door. Why is she so nervous? She opens the door after checking her makeup and in walks Julian, gabbing away on his cell phone about the movie. He turns around and his breath catches in his throat.

"Um, were you going out? We had a meeting tonight, right?"

"Yeah," Brooke says, slightly thrown off. "I had a charity thing, before…here, give me these please."

He hands over the binders in his hands and she walks towards the table and asks, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I brought some wine, if that's ok?"

She's dancing on the inside, and tries to conceal her happiness, "Wine is perfect."

**BROOKE-SAM-BROOKE-SAM**

After the presentation and calling Julian a 'jerk', they've ended up in the kitchen. Brooke shakes her head, "Really, you don't want me to cook; I've been known for causing death."

Julian laughs, "You can't be that bad. Besides, I'll teach you."

She narrows her eyes at him, "Fine. What are you in the mood for?"

He gives her his award winning grin, "How about pasta? That's easy to make."

"Fine," she says, trying to hold her balance after his illegal grin nearly made her lose her footing. She turns and gets out a pan and fills it with water then places it on the stove as Julian hands her the pasta.

He turns the water on to boil and tells her, "Now, wait until the water boils then dump the pasta in." He opens her cabinets looking for the ingredients for the sauce he is going to help her make from scratch then in the refrigerator for the milk and butter.

"What exactly am I making?" she asks, watching him gather the items.

"Now it wouldn't be fun if I told you, would it?"

She looks up at him through her eyelashes, and grins, "Then make it yourself."

He laughs, "Alfredo sauce. Now come here."

She walks over to him, and he pulls her closer, but with caution. He knows what he wants tonight to be, but he's still unsure about her thoughts. She smells of strawberries and cream, and he's perfectly happy being intoxicated by her.

"Okay," she whispers, "What do I do?"

"Alfredo Sauce consists of 3 very basic ingredients: Parmesan cheese, heavy cream and 1 stick of butter," he explains, and then tells her what to do, step by step. Once she's made the sauce he praises it's taste. "Not bad for a beginner."

She smacks his chest lightly, "Ha, ha."

**BROOKE-SAM-BROOKE-SAM**

After they ate the meal that Brooke named: Pasta ala Brooke; they sit on the couch and start talking about everything and nothing at all.

"So, I drop-kicked the company to my mother and washed my hands of everything,"

"I admire you. Letting it all go and starting over like that."

"I don't know if I was brave or just a total coward," she replies, thinking back to her actions a few months ago.

"It's brave," he says trying to convince her. "I have a similar situation."

She gasps, "You have an evil-bitch mother?"

He chuckles, "No parentally disappointed father. I took my mom's last name so I could make it on my own. Time and again I go back to my dad for help, and time and again he makes me feel like a failure," he shakes his head, "But one of these days."

Brooke smiles and raises her glass, "Here's to that day."

He takes the last sip of his drink and places his glass on the table, grabbing his bag he stands, "I should be going. Busy day tomorrow; this was great, Brooke."

"Yes it was," she agrees and also places her glass on the table; turning to him she asks the question that she's been wanting to all night. "Julian, what was _this_?"

He watches as she stands, "We should probably just say this was, what it was, 'cause everything else gets complicated.

She tries not to show her disappointment at his answer, "Perfect."

_I run my fingers through your hair__  
__And watch the lights go out__  
__Keep your beautiful eyes on me__  
__gonna strike this match tonight_

He shows himself to the door and as she bends down to blow out the candles he is back at her side, "This _has_ to be business right? I mean with Peyton and everything-I kiss you and then it gets—we just can't jump in."

"This should be business," she says, getting lost in his eyes. She steps closer to him, and shakes her head, ignoring everything that he just said, "Please jump."

He closes the distance between them and kisses her, never once regretting every brush of their lips.

_Won't you whisper soft and slow__  
__I'd love to hate it__  
__But you make it like a fireworks show_


	10. Underneath This Smile

**Authors Note:** I know that this is short, but it's an update at least….its more like a filler chapter. Please throw some ideas you may have my way for what you'd all like to see. Also, thanks to my bestest friend in the world, Kristi, she helped out with some of Haley's lines (I'm trying to get her into OTH, and so far she is on the Naley and Brulian bandwagon :] Help convince her people, come one lol)

**Song:** Underneath This Smile by Hilary Duff

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

* * *

_He shows himself to the door and as she bends down to blow out the candles he is back at her side, "This __has __to be business right? I mean with Peyton and everything-I kiss you and then it gets—we just can't jump in."_

_"This should be business," she says, getting lost in his eyes. She steps closer to him, and shakes her head, ignoring everything that he just said, "Please jump."_

_He closes the distance between them and kisses her, never once regretting every brush of their lips._

Somehow they've moved from standing, to sitting. Julian on the couch and Brooke straddling his lap, they are kissing each other hungrily, both wanting to continue, but Brooke's reasonable side speaks up, and she breaks their kiss.

"This is wrong," she whispers, but gazes into his eyes, "But why does it feel so, _so_ right?"

Julian just grins, "Because it is, Brooke."

Nodding she leans in and kisses him once more before pulling away again, causing him to chuckle softly. "What am I going to tell Peyton? I can't be on the couch kissing you."

Grinning again, "Technically, Brooke, _I'm_ on the couch kissing _you_."

"This isn't funny," she says with a slight smile and he raises his eyebrows, "Okay, it's a little funny," he grins once more in victory and she shakes her head, bringing up a hand to playfully push at his face, loving the feel of stubble on her hand. "Your grin should be illegal."

He leans in and kisses her sweetly, sliding a hand up under her shirt to caress her skin. "This is bad," she whispers her eyes sparkling with passion and a hint of naughtiness, "but it's good."

**BJS**

The next morning, Brooke heads over to Haley's house to pick up Sam, and for some much needed 'Haley James-Scott' advice. She has already fallen for Julian, that much she's sure of. Is it love? It's too soon; she doesn't even know what they are. Are they dating, are they just a fling, are they friends with benefits? She really needs Haley's ear; and brain.

Getting out of the car she walks up to the door, and lets herself in, "Hello?"

Hearing the sound of the TV on in the family room, she is certain that Jamie and Sam are playing on the WII. Haley comes around the corner from the kitchen with a smile on her face, "Hey, Tigger. I was making breakfast for us, you want to join?"

Brooke nods, "Count me in, Hales. I miss your cooking."

Laughing at Brooke's comment, Haley motions with her head for Brooke to follow her into the kitchen, "So how was your 'meeting' last night?"

Brooke glances into the family room where her sixteen year old is, then back at Haley. "I really,_ really_ don't want an 'I told you so', right now, Haley, okay?"

The grin of victory is spread over Haley's face, "I promise I won't say it, but I knew that it was something more. How was it?"

Thinking back on the night before, Brooke smiles, "It was amazing, Haley. I just-I can't shake the feeling that I'm betraying Peyton somehow."

"What? Brooke that's crazy," Haley says.

"Is it?" Brooke asks, "they dated, Haley, it should feel wrong. But last night, it didn't."

"Brooke, you're not betraying Peyton, okay? You're not sleeping with Lucas when she is with him," Haley points out, then instantly regrets it after seeing the look of sadness wash over Brooke's face. "Honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to open that can of worms again. But I think you need to just go for it. You and Julian work together."

"You really think so Haley?" Brooke looks up at her, hope reflecting in her conflicted eyes.

"Brooke have you seen that man? He is gorgeous! I'll smack you if you don't," Haley teases, "Come on, Brooke, what's the worst that can happen?"

Looking up at Haley, Brooke blinks, "I could fall in love with him, Hales."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I've been burned before, you've seen what I've gone through, and I can't-"

"Julian is not Lucas, Chase, or Owen. He cares for you sweetie. Last night must have meant something to him," Haley says raising an eyebrow suggestively towards Brooke, "but don't you think it's a little too soon to judge how it will go? I mean, one make-out session isn't enough to judge him on."

"I know he isn't them," Brooke says, giving Haley a wink she continues, "and besides, you can tell a lot about a make out session, Hales."

"Ewww," Haley says closing her eyes at Brooke's comment. Raising her hands, "just eww, I don't need to know the details of your 'business meeting' sweetie,"

"You brought it up, Tutor-Mom," Brooke points out, "besides, you're right. I should give this a chance, but if I fall for him, and he leaves, you will be the one I come to when I fall apart."

"Deal. Just don't be making any Julian babies, understand?" Haley teases her, "Not that I wouldn't be excited for you if it happened. God, those would be gorgeous babies."

"Calm down, Haley, this was only the first date," Brooke says with a chuckle, "Besides I still have my own issues to sort out."

_What I'm standing on is sinking in  
And I don't have a clue how to get off of it  
But when I look at you there is hope  
It's like you see the sadness in my eyes  
You read the blue between the lines  
You could be the one to hold me when I wanna cry_

**BJS**

"Did you and Julian have a good meeting?" Sam asks as they walk into the house.

"Yeah, we did," Brooke answers, she knew this was going to come up; Sam had really been hoping that she and Julian would get together. "He really liked the designs, and survived my cooking."

Sam has to choke back a laugh, "Um, did you make him a sandwich?"

"Ha, ha, _Jim Carrey_, no. We had pasta."

"Ah, gotcha," Sam nods, "Sooo….did anything else happen?"

Brooke rolls her eyes, "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Haley. No 'I told you so'. We kissed."

Sam smiles from ear to ear; jumping up from her chair she hugs Brooke, "I'm so happy for you! I know you guys will be great together."

"Honey, it was one night, don't go picking out the wedding colors just yet," Brooke jokes.

"I know," Sam says with a shrug, "but I want you to be happy. You deserve it."

Brooke smiles, "I love you, kid, you know that?"

"I know, I love you too, Mom."


End file.
